Eve
Eve is one of the assassins of The Franchise who was sent in to the Shark Club to eliminate Agent 47. Background ''Hitman: Blood Money'' She is an Assassin sent by The Franchise to kill 47 at the Shark Club in Las Vegas, and is masquerading as the singer onstage at the Heaven party on the top floor. She is not initially marked as a target at the beginning of the level, and is only revealed to be a rival assassin when 47 retrieves the intel from her laptop, at which point her map marker changes from that of a civilian to that of a target. However, various hints are present in the level to suggest the singer onstage isn't who she seems. Appearance Eve wears the same revealing angel costume as the majority of other female party goers in Club Heaven, the only difference being that she does not wear the mask. Her hair is tied up into two buns and she has emerald green eyes. The bartender at the party can be overheard commenting on her physical appearance and telling 47 she is very attractive. Personality Eve is depicted as both a chameleon and a seductress, using disguises to blend into her environment and her good looks to seduce her targets. She is also shown to have an incredibly violent streak. If Eve corners Agent 47 in her private room, a cutscene will play in which she takes immense pleasure in killing him, laughing gleefully as she flamboyantly and repeatedly stabs his dead body with a stilleto. She can be overheard updating her employers on the status of her mission, and demands extra money for having to sing. The bartender in Club Heaven will also tell 47 that the original singer had a fatal "accident", implying that Eve killed her. Gallery 75d2febbad2fcdf75a9ce94932409c1f1baea51348f41a6547091255ee17cdc26g.jpg|Eve killing 47 in a cutscene. HitmanBloodMoney-2011-03-06-04-15-46-03.jpg|Eve singing at Club Heaven. Untitled-1.jpg|Eve attempting to seduce 47. Eve 2.png|Eve as seen in-game. Eve.jpg|Initial concept art for Eve. Ever Render.jpg|Full body concept render of Eve. hitman-blood-money-beta-6.jpg|Original developer renders. 2011-05-11 00003.jpg HitmanBloodMoney 2009-10-18 02-56-25-18.png A_Dance_With_the_Devil_-_Calendar_Girl.png|Eve on a calendar in Absolution. Eve.png Eve on stage.png evesinging.png Trivia *Eve starts singing as soon as the player reaches the top floor. Causing a disturbance (such as gunfire) will cause her to prematurely stop singing and get off the stage. *Eve's codename for her mission is 'Angel', as seen when she regularly retreats to the office to check in with her unseen handler on her cell phone. Also, despite however many times she encounters 47 without incident she will always claim not have seen him when checking in with her handler. *Walking into Eve's room while she's not singing will cause her to sprint towards her room in an effort to catch 47 off-guard. This can be seen on the map. *Despite the scant nature of Eve's disguise in the mission she is able to conceal A Desert Eagle pistol and five Stiletto knives on her person. *If Eve spots 47 during the mission, she will approach him and invite him to follow her to her room. Once there, a cutscene plays in which she stabs him to death. If the player keeps at a safe distance, she will begin to cartwheel around the room and throw stiletto knives at 47, before attempting to stab 47 again. Oddly enough, if she is pushed by the player, she will draw out her Desert Eagle and open fire. *In higher difficulties, it is very important to keep your distance while she is attacking, as she can kill the player with just one hit, even while she is not stabbing. *Amusingly enough, if the player manages to escape the room while she is attacking, she will chase the player and attempt to stab the player before cartwheeling back to her room, no matter how far the player is from her. Not surprisingly, NPCs will also ignore her. *After the mission A House of Cards, an advertisement for the Heaven and Hell party can be seen in the corner of the post mission newspaper that shows both Eve and Maynard John. *IO Interactive animator Barbara Bernad recorded the off-key vocal performance for the song Eve sings, which is 'Tomorrow Never Dies', originally performed by Swan Lee. * It is possible to kill Eve without drawing out your weapon. Eve will throw her stiletto at you if you are far away from her, pick it up and avoid her attack until she starts to play her stiletto, now aim and throw yours to her head, this method is quite difficult for those are not used to the melee weapon in Hitman games, but it is very quiet and will not attract anyone nearby. * If an NPC is in the way when Eve throws her stiletto at the player, that NPC will either be injured or killed, depending on where the stiletto hits. Either way, this will affect the player's rating, as the game registers it as the player's doing. Also note that if a guard is hit by the stiletto but survived, the guard will open fire on the player. This may be a glitch. *On the Professional difficulty level, both Eve and Maynard John will be marked as civilians on the map. This appears to be an oversight by the developers, as only targets and VIPs are supposed to be visible on Professional. *Eve appears on a calendar in Hitman: Absolution in the mission One of a Kind. The same calendar can also be seen in the Vixen Club during Hunter and Hunted, and in the Panic Room during Blackwater Park. *Player can finish the objective and kill Eve without her ever interacting with 47 by sniping her in a headshot from the catwalks above the stage. If player moves quick enough and waits until he is alone, the bodyguards around the catwalks will never see it, and when they come running, if player has put distance between the location and 47 without leaving a weapon behind, nobody will ever know what happened and there will be no notoriety gain. This is easiest done when she has not yet been introduced as an important objective, as she will leave 47 alone. *If player tries to gun down Eve in the office and either he doesn't have a silencer or Eve returns fire, NPC's will come running and attempt to kill him despite Eve also being present with a weapon. Since Eve's gun does not have a silencer, it is recommended to kill her fast without drawing attention unless player plans to fight several guards. *If player follows Eve into the office after she invites him and she pulls out her stiletto before he can kill her, the player is dead -- even if he manages to kill her before the cutscene with her knifing 47 to death appears. it: Eve ru: Ева Category:Hitman: Blood Money characters Category:Hitman: Blood Money targets Category:The Franchise Category:Victims of 47 Category:Female Targets Category:Characters